Reflection of
by book95
Summary: Though, looking back at it now, there was one kid who he accepted, but he also envied him. It was the boisterous blue hedgehog, Sonic. In many ways they were very alike.


I do not own anythin except my original character. This one shot story is about an OC of mine, if you don't want to read it or just plainly don't like OC's then turn back now. But I would like it if you read it. This takes place within the Archie comic book series universe.

* * *

In the dead of night, the grounds of New Mobotropolis were being walked upon by a dark midnight blue hedgehog. He looked upon the grand castle, remembering the past, of how many times his father left home for his work. More like left his life.

A depressed sigh escaped his lips, followed soon by an angry scowl appearing on his face. The fact that he never spent time with his father he blamed the Kingdom of Acorn for. His father being a special assistant for King Maximillion, always scheduling meetings for him, informing him on the current state of the world, or just to have another "friend" by him.

His mother, well, she was a work-from-home mom. She was a flower seller, his family having the best flower garden in all of "old" Mobotropolis. He can't even remember the location of his home; let alone what it looked like. The distinct feature was the beautiful and wild garden in the back. But he's been gone so long he just can't dispatch a clear memory of it. Who knows, maybe the SWATbots destroyed it, or maybe it was stuck in some junk landfill so badly that NICOLE couldn't place back together.

He remembered going to a parade one day, his father was waving to the crowd along with the King and his other royal subjects; very affable. He tugged on his father's robe a few times, calling his name. But his father just ignored him.

It was from that time onward, that the hedgehog began to despise the Kingdom of Acorn. He would have dark thoughts occurring in his mind of the kingdom in flames, with himself being the culprit who did the terrible deed.

The thoughts allayed him from time to time. He was mostly separated from the other children, thinking of himself to be better than them. Some children chastised him for it, but he simply ignored the constant cajoling from them. Though, looking back at it now, there was one kid who he accepted, but he also envied him. It was the boisterous blue hedgehog, Sonic. In many ways they were very alike. Mostly in terms of looks, but there was some character aspects. Both of them were considerably cunning, both of them having distinguished views about the world and the kingdom. Another thing that put them together was that he could almost match Sonic's speed. On occasions the two would have races around the school. Sonic would usually be the victor. Though the races to Sonic were just a challenge of speed, the races to him were much more. He wanted to captivate Sonic, to make Sonic acknowledge him for a great person.

That was also one of the reasons why he envied him. They were so alike, but Sonic had the better end of the stick. Sonic had a lot of great friends, he was jealous. But he could admit to himself; that it was his own fault he did not have any friends. Sonic had a good life… He wanted that. So much.

It was soon after Robotnik's ascendance into power that his parents were killed. What was worse, that was he saw it. With his own eyes, he saw his parents get murdered horrifyingly. It happened when the SWATbots entered Mobotropolis, clearing out all of the houses. He and his parents hid by an acute corner of the kitchen room, scared out of their minds. When the killing robots broke in, his father tried to fight them off, but he was quickly shot down. His mother threw herself in front of him, having the last bit of sanity within her. The SWATbots razed her. His parent's blood flooded up the kitchen, covering his body. In that moment, he broke into a deranged madness from the putrid act. He tore the bots apart, with the help of his amazing speed and insane rage. He demolished them, dirtying them up with the sordid blood of his parents.

The young dark midnight blue hedgehog made his way out of the ruined kingdom, escaping into the vast forest. Weeks had passed; he survived on random fruit and plants he would come across, finding shelter under trees or in caves.

Soon enough, more vicissitudes started to form along his path.

On one night, the hedgehog stalked morbidly within the forest, looking for any sign of civilization. He was also watching out for any of Robotnik's minions that may be searching about. His hope was waning greatly than it had been ever before. So much, that when he had no hope left it was still weighing down. Though luck had seemed to grab onto him. In the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a glowing object that radiated like a gift from a deity. He stumbled upon a Chaos Emerald. It was grey, fey; anyone could tell it was from first sight. The young hedgehog wished upon the godly jewel, putting a strong prayer in it. He wished to be saved from this cruel world, he wished to taken away from the troubles facing the planet and escape into a place for himself. Though it wasn't completely fulfilled, it was granted.

The Chaos Emerald transported him out of the world, but into another. He appeared in a twisted world filled with highways and buildings that varied along. Instead of normally being upward, he was perpendicular. Frightened from his strange disposition, he called for help. Coming to his calls was a Zone Cop. The officer asked him where he was from, but the hedgehog could not reply. The Zone Cop then took the young lad back to his command post where he showed him off to the other Zone Cops.

The hedgehog explained about the current state of his world was. The cops informed him that they had recently heard, but they could do nothing about it. Shortly after this an attack occurred. A villain by the name of Dr. Nega. Due to this, the officers wanted to get the kid back to his home zone. Hastly tracing back where the Chaos Emerald came from; seeing that as the only option to get him back.

They transported him back to Mobius, but not exactly the right time. The sight he woke too was of a burning village. In the central view he could see an altar with a giant green emerald resting in it. He walked near the altar; he then noticed a female echidna standing in front of it, praying as it would look.

From what he could remember, her exact words were '_The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify the chaos.'_

The giant green emerald gave off a ubiquitous feeling that had flown into the hedgehog. A blinding light soon came after that, evaporating him out of existence once again, but into another.

From then on, the hedgehog spent years traveling zones; from world to world. He didn't exactly know why, but the reason given to him was that he had to find and unify the Four Supreme Chaos Emeralds. Those Chaos Emeralds would give the power of invisibility, invincibility, immortality, and life. His memory was scattered for some time, but when his mission was complete, his memories pieced themselves back together.

He sat down on a nearby bench in Acorn Park, remembering all of the worlds he had been to. The people and creatures he befriended, the people and creatures he fought against. All of the things he'd been through in the ten years, now finished. His deed had been done; he unified the emeralds and brought balance to the zones for the time being. He had been the Hero of the Zones. Equivalent to that of Sonic; the Hero of Mobius.

Nobody probably remembers him, he thought as he recollected himself. He'd be a spectral of the past, for all he knew.

The conflicting emotions in him weren't helping. What should he do?

The story thus far for Terios the Hedgehog.

He gazed at the starry sky, wondering what the planet Mobius had in store for him.

* * *

This is my first original character for Sonic the Hedgehog. Just to let you know, I really don't like OC Sonic characters that much(which most fans don't either I presume). I just wanted to create sort of a foil character for Sonic, although Scourge or Shadow can already be seen as a foil for Sonic.

I originally got the idea for this character by seeing an image of a young Scourge in issue 192 of the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Series. You can flame me for this all you want, I don't really mind, but I took Terios' backstory from Scourge's backstory. I know, I'm a cheap bastard for doing that and I'm sorry.

What also got me to create this character was that Sonic never really has a "what if" character. "what if" meaning that you could've turned out like this if something happened to you. As a result, them both being fast and sort of consciously alike, but Terios never had any friends and Sonic did. Kind of what Gaara is to Naruto, from the Naruto series.

If you can't really picture the character, think of Sonic, but with midnight blue fur and his quils are flatter or just simply drop down.

Some elements in this one shot fic also come from other Sonic continuities.

For example:

The Four Supreme Chaos Emeralds I used was originally from the first Sonic cartoon, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. The emeralds were featured in the four part "Quest for the Chaos Emeralds" saga and they had those powers.

The reason I chose Terios to find the Grey Chaos Emerald was because in the UK adaption, Sonic the Comic, the Grey Chaos Emerald was seen as the controller emerald; to neutralize all the evil within the emeralds.

Also, the reason I named the character "Terios" was because Terios means "reflection of".

And another Sonic trivia fact, Terios was originally going to be Shadow's name.

You can use this character in any fic you have, as long as you ask for my permission through a PM.

Please review and be critical in your review, tell me if this character was good or well written or the exact opposite.


End file.
